


Бойня

by WTF History Porn 2021 (fandom_History_P_2020)



Category: 16th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: Art, Canon-Typical Violence, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Embedded Images, Fanart, Gen, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:20:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29719890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_History_P_2020/pseuds/WTF%20History%20Porn%202021
Summary: Между драккаром и динамитом.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021, WTF_History_Porn_2021_визуал_М_Е





	Бойня

**Author's Note:**

> Сигрид Эскильсдоттер - шведская дворянка, мать регента [Кристины Юлленшерны](https://ru.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%AE%D0%BB%D0%BB%D0%B5%D0%BD%D1%88%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%BD%D0%B0,_%D0%9A%D1%80%D0%B8%D1%81%D1%82%D0%B8%D0%BD%D0%B0), бабушка короля [Густава I Вазы](https://ru.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%93%D1%83%D1%81%D1%82%D0%B0%D0%B2_I_%D0%92%D0%B0%D0%B7%D0%B0). Во время Кровавой бани (7-9 ноября 1520) в Стокгольме вместе с дочерью Кристиной была схвачена и приговорена к смерти. Казнь была приостановлена, когда Сигрид согласилась переписать все свое немалое состояние на короля. После она пережила 2 года в датском плену в [Голубой башне](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bl%C3%A5t%C3%A5rn), похоронив там дочь Сесилию и двух внучек.

[](https://i.ibb.co/QKtb8fC/image.jpg)


End file.
